This type of eye mask conventionally uses a sheet-like mask body made of flat soft materials such as the first embodiment as disclosed in Document 1. The entire eye mask is large in size.
In the second embodiment, only the eye spots have a cupped shape and are connected to each other, with a temple attached to each eye spot.
Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-8736
Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application No. 1992-60223